


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by shellface



Series: Lean On Me [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Family, Light Angst, M/M, god i actually managed fluff, sanghyuk is a terrible houseguest, sarcastic!hongbin, wonshik is too nice for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/pseuds/shellface
Summary: All Hongbin and Wonshik want is a nice, quiet Christmas. It's a shame that their family and friends seem determined to ruin that.
Domestic!au drabble series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write domestic Rabin in my head when stuck at work. We've been playing endless Christmas songs. This happened. ._. I hope someone enjoys it!
> 
> Thanks to B for reading half of these, and telling me they were cute. LOOK. I DIDN'T DESTROY THEM. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?
> 
> I also take requests, if anyone has any! :3

When Sanghyuk arrived at their house at two in the morning, asking if he could stay a few nights, they were more than happy to take him in. Well – not _more_ than happy. Hongbin had a few reservations, and Wonshik wasn't entirely sure it was good idea, but, with it being so near Christmas, they could hardly say _no._

However, it's now been two weeks, and he still hasn't gone.

In fact, he's spent most of those two weeks eating their food and refusing to get off the sofa when Hongbin is trying to clean. Every time they ask if he's found a new place to say, he pulls an agonised face and tells them he's _hurting_ – whatever that means.

He is currently standing in the kitchen, rifling through their cupboards, and after whispered fight about who brings it up again, Hongbin pushes Wonshik through the door. Wonshik coughs, and rights himself. Sanghyuk stares at him curiously.

“Yes?” He asks, stuffing a Pringle in his mouth.

“I – that is to say, _we_ – were wondering when, exactly, you'd be leaving,” Wonshik stutters, feeling slightly like an asshole when Sanghyuk adopts a pained expression.

“I don't have anywhere to go,” he says, shoving yet more Pringles in his mouth. Crumbs drop to the floor, and Wonshik knows that Hongbin is having a little anxiety attack about the mess. “My girlfriend kicked me out just before Christmas, Wonshik. Cut me a bit of slack, would you?”

What Wonshik wants to say is, _'We've cut you a fuckton of slack, now stop eating all our food and go stay at your parents.'_ What he _actually_ says is, “Yes, I understand.”

Hongbin coughs from outside the door.

He clears his throat. “We do understand, Sanghyuk. It's shitty to dump you out on the street, just before Christmas and all. And we're happy to put you up for a bit. But it would be nice if you – if you did some chores, or contributed to the groceries, or – well, anything, really.”

Sanghyuk puts the tube of Pringles down. Wonshik notices that more than half of it is gone, and feels a pang of disappointment. He'd really been looking forward to snacking on them tonight when they watched _Don't Tell the Bride._ “Hongbin tells me not to do the chores, because I do them wrong and he'd rather I didn't fuck up his system.”

Wonshik pauses. He cannot really argue with this. In fact, he lets Hongbin do most of _his_ chores too, and leaves him to do anything that requires obsessive organisation, simply because he's better at it. (And because he gets a bit shirty when you don't do it to his exacting standards – but he'd never tell Hongbin that).

“And as for groceries,” Sanghyuk continues, “I don't eat _that_ much.” He pulls a packet of biscuits out of the cupboard as he says this, and silently, Wonshik stares at him. Sanghyuk stares back, and very deliberately, stuffs an entire custard cream in his mouth.

Wonshik is beginning to understand why his girlfriend kicked him out.

He is saved from trying to explain the concept of gluttony to Sanghyuk, however, because Hongbin chooses this exact moment to walk in. In one swift movement, he has grabbed the biscuits off the other man, and shoved them back in the cupboard, where they belong.

“Stop eating our shit,” he says growls, and Sanghyuk looks a little shellshocked. No one usually takes food off of him. “You're a lazy bastard, and usually I find that funny, but not when you're wasting our money. Either go crawling back to your girlfriend, or contribute something to living expenses, because I have had _enough.”_

Wonshik blinks, secretly very impressed and more than a little turned on by Hongbin suddenly becoming a hardass.

“It's not like I _want_ to live here, anyway,” Sanghyuk mutters resentfully. “I literally have nowhere to go. My parents are on holiday for two months, Hakyeon and Taekwoon have kids, and Jaehwan already has two roommates. You two are my only option.”

Hongbin is unmoved. “You have other friends,” he points out.

Sanghyuk sighs. “And they're all shacked up with their girlfriends. I don't want to be around that.”

Wonshik exchanges a look with Hongbin. “What are we, chopped liver?”

“No, but it's different. You're both blokes. And no offence, but no one saw this coming. I mean, we all thought it was a joke when you announced you were together.”

“Excuse me?” Hongbin blinks. “What the hell has that got to do with anything?” He knows they thought it was a joke, because he distinctly remembers the hideously awkward moment when they all stared at them and started laughing. He knows it was a surprise – he'd never been with a man before, after all – but did they have to laugh _that_ hard?

Sanghyuk shifts uncomfortably. “Nothing, I guess, it's just – easier to be here.” He opens the tube of Pringles thoughtfully, placing a stack of about five in his mouth. “Though, I wish you weren't quite so loud in the bedroom department. I could really do without that.”

Wonshik's face flames red, and Hongbin's lips tighten. “We're not that loud,” he says, without conviction.

“It's fine, I just never put you down for a screamer. I mean,” he jerks his head in Wonshik's direction, “we all expect it from _him_ , but you were a surprise.”

Hongbin's mouth opens and closes, but – for once in his life – he doesn't have a sardonic answer. Wonshik is feverishly hoping for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write domestic Rabin in my head when stuck at work. We've been playing endless Christmas songs. This happened. ._. I hope someone enjoys it!
> 
> Thanks to B for reading half of these, and telling me they were cute. LOOK. I DIDN'T DESTROY THEM. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?
> 
> I also take requests, if anyone has any! :3

Wonshik hefts one end of the Christmas tree, breath coming out in dragon puffs, and waits for Hongbin to take the other end.

“Are you _sure_ it's going to fit in the car?” Hongbin asks, for what is approximately the fifteenth time that day. He makes no move to take his end, and Wonshik huffs, letting his side (slowly) down.

“Yes,” he says grumpily. “It's the same size as last year's, it'll be fine!” He crosses his fingers behind his back. It's only a tiny fib. It's about...half a foot taller than last year's, if that.

Hongbin sighs, rubbing his gloved hands together. “Fine. If you're sure...”

“I am,” Wonshik glares at him. “And we're blocking the queue, so can you pick up your damn end, and get it to the car?”

Hongbin rolls his eyes, but lifts his end with a grunt. “It _feels_ heavier, are you sure it's not – ”

“Just move, Hongbin,” Wonshik growls, and slowly, teetering a little from the weight, they walk backwards towards the car park.

Carefully, they stand it upright, and Hongbin fumbles in his pocket for the key. Wonshik pulls his hat further down over his ears, and looks around the tree farm. It's the same one they come to every year (they like routine), and – for Wonshik, at least – coming here signifies the beginning of Christmas. Once they have a tree, it starts to _feel_ like Christmas.

The car flashes twice to signify that it is unlocked, and Hongbin opens the boot. He looks at the tree doubtfully. “Maybe we should have had it delivered.”

“There's no need,” Wonshik says firmly. “We just have to put the back seats down, and maybe the passenger seat, and – ”

“That means one of us has to stay here while the other drives home,” Hongbin interjects, not sounding the least bit happy about it.

Wonshik closes his mouth. Oh. Oh dear. “Well...let's get it in, first,” he says feebly.

Hongbin raises an eyebrow. “So who gets to stay here, in the freezing cold?”

Wonshik has the distinct feeling it's going to be him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write domestic Rabin in my head when stuck at work. We've been playing endless Christmas songs. This happened. ._. I hope someone enjoys it!
> 
> Thanks to B for reading half of these, and telling me they were cute. LOOK. I DIDN'T DESTROY THEM. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?
> 
> I also take requests, if anyone has any! :3

Shopping is not one of Hongbin's favourite pastimes. Wonshik isn't that fond of it either, but he likes it well enough when he's shopping for something _he_ wants.

Christmas shopping, however, is hell. Once again, they've managed to forget about ten people, despite the fact they bought everything else online two weeks ago so they could avoid this exact situation. The shopping centre is packed with frantic parents, desperate to find the latest toy their child so desperately wants, and bored children who would much rather be at home, waiting for Santa.

Hongbin is so far out of his comfort zone, it's not even funny. “Why do we even have to get presents for Taekwoon's ten kids? He's such a Scrooge, he only gets us one present between us.”

Wonshik rolls his eyes. “He does not have ten kids. He has three.”

“It feels like ten,” Hongbin mutters darkly.

Wonshik heaves a sigh in response. “They're not _that_ bad.”

Hongbin turns to him, eyes wide in disbelief. “Oh, yeah, that's what you said when we babysat last month, and they spent the entire night running around screaming. You were thrilled when they knocked over that extremely expensive candleholder you ordered off eBay.”

Immediately, Wonshik's face drops. “You promised not to mention that, ever again,” he says mournfully. The loss is still fresh. He'd waited for that thing for weeks, set it up perfectly – and the very same day it arrived, it was in pieces on the floor. Taekwoon didn't even offer to pay for a new one. His wife had to bully him into it, and even then he complained about the price, despite the fact he's richer than God.

Hongbin pats him gently. “I'm sorry,” he says, not sounding very sorry at all. “I know it was painful.” His lips twitch.

“Asshole,” Wonshik mutters, but there is no real anger behind it. Hongbin grins at him, and pulls him to a stop outside the gigantic toy store.

They stare at it for a moment, a little overwhelmed. They're used to buying presents for the offspring of various friends and family – but there's always something a bit...daunting about the sheer size of Toys-'r'-us.

“I hate children,” Hongbin grumbles under his breath, as they cross the threshold. “I really, really hate – ”

Wonshik elbows him as a mother passes by with a horde of small children. He smiles politely at her, moving aside, and tries not to laugh at the look of discomfort on Hongbin's face.

They trail up an aisle full of superhero playsets, staring in horror at the prices. They have six children to buy for, all in all: Taekwoon's three children, Hakyeon's twins, and Chanshik and Jinyoung's newly adopted toddler. It is not going to be cheap.

“They've probably got half of this shit, anyway,” Wonshik groans. “How the hell are we supposed to choose?”

“Well, Hakyeon did give us a list,” Hongbin points out, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his coat pocket. “But he's easy. They're twins. They can share.”

Wonshik snorts. “Don't tell Hakyeon that.”

“And Chanshik's daughter is only two. She doesn't have a lot, so anything's good, really. He said clothes might be nice, but that's only because he doesn't like going clothes shopping for himself, let alone his own kid...” Hongbin is still talking, but Wonshik has tuned out.

He picks up a brightly coloured playset, complete with tiny figures of Batman and The Joker. It's cute (and expensive for what it is), but he can see how any child would love it. He'd probably enjoy playing with it himself.

Hongbin pauses, watching Wonshik wander down the aisles with a distant look on his face. Guilt settles in his stomach, as it always does when he sees Wonshik around children. He knows he'd make a good dad, and that he would really enjoy fatherhood.

He, on the other hand, is almost pathologically opposed to them. The subject of children has come up once or twice – always initiated by Wonshik – and the answer has always been a flat no. He does not particularly enjoy spending time with children, and while he might be happy to settle down, he is not ready to risk parenthood.

Wonshik understands. While he grew up poor, he was still surrounded by his parents love – Hongbin was never entirely sure his parents wanted him, and is determined not to do the same thing to a child of his own. It doesn't matter that Wonshik is convinced he would make a great parent, and that – once they actually acquired a child – he'd love it; Hongbin is not ready to risk it.

Sometimes he might get wistful, might look at Taekwoon or Hakyeon's kids with more than a little envy – but he knows he can live without children. He is happy with Hongbin. He has everything he wants; if he really wanted them, he'd push a little harder – but he doesn't, not if it means losing Hongbin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write domestic Rabin in my head when stuck at work. We've been playing endless Christmas songs. This happened. ._. I hope someone enjoys it!
> 
> Thanks to B for reading half of these, and telling me they were cute. LOOK. I DIDN'T DESTROY THEM. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?
> 
> I also take requests, if anyone has any! :3

“So who are we going to for Christmas, then?” Wonshik asks, attempting to force a tone of indifference. He knows this is a touchy subject with Hongbin; it always has been. He can count the amount of festive occasions they have spent with Hongbin's family on the fingers of one hand.

Hongbin shrugs, not looking up from his laptop screen. “Yours, probably.”

Wonshik sighs. “Are you sure?” He says hesitantly. He doesn't know why he's asking; he knows Hongbin is sure. He just thinks that they should really try to make inroads with his parents, for Hongbin's sake at least. “We haven't seen your parents in a while. I'm sure they'd appreciate it.”

He can see Hongbin's shoulders tensing, and he moves over to gently massage them. “Binnie, it's not that big a deal. We don't have to stay there all day.”

“Why is this such a big thing for you?” Hongbin's voice is hostile, but he relaxes into his touch, as he always does. “You don't normally mind if we just go to yours.”

“Well, no,” Wonshik admits. He doesn't usually mind, because he enjoys the fact he gets to spend every Christmas with his parents and his baby sister. It means a lot to him. And the fact that they like Hongbin makes it even better. “But I feel kind of guilty, honestly. I don't want to keep you from your family.”

Hongbin shuts the laptop. “You're not,” he says evenly. “I'm doing that myself.”

Wonshik knows it is time to tread carefully. They've had arguments about Hongbin's family before, tense standoffs that end in one of them giving in because they don't like being apart. “Just one Christmas?” He asks softly. “It might be better than you think.”

He presses a kiss against the side of Hongbin's neck, his arms wrapping around him. Hongbin squeezes one of his hands, chuckling. “I know what you're trying to do,” he says teasingly, “and it's not going to work.”

“Sometimes it does.” Wonshik grins cheekily.

“Yeah, well, this time it won't,” Hongbin mutters darkly. “I don't want to spend four hours with my parents staring at us oddly, asking pointed questions about marriage and relationships. And I really don't want to hear about how my sisters have been promoted ten times in the last year, and what is it I'm doing, exactly?” He mimics his father's voice with almost pinpoint accuracy. Wonshik winces. He should have known this would only upset Hongbin.

But there is no stopping Hongbin now. “And then my grandmother will try to stick up for me, which will only make it worse, as she's the only one who actually gives a shit about me.” He squeezes Wonshik's hand again, to indicate he knows he cares too. He just finds it hard to vocalise. “Plus,” he adds, “your family always have more food.”

Wonshik can't help it. He laughs. “Is that what it comes down to? The amount of food?”

“That, and how good it is,” Hongbin turns to smile at him. Wonshik feels that embarrassing little flutter he always gets when he sees him smile. “And your family always have good food.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write domestic Rabin in my head when stuck at work. We've been playing endless Christmas songs. This happened. ._. I hope someone enjoys it!
> 
> Thanks to B for reading half of these, and telling me they were cute. LOOK. I DIDN'T DESTROY THEM. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?
> 
> I also take requests, if anyone has any! :3

“Please, Hongbin,” his sister is saying, his nephew peering behind her legs uncertainly. “I promised Jimin I'd take him weeks ago, but I've got to fly out tomorrow, and I won't be back until two days before Christmas.”

Hongbin groans, but refrains from swearing. He doesn't want to be accused of teaching the child bad language. “And _no one_ else can take him?” He asks.

She shakes her head furiously. “You're the only one who's free.”

Hongbin does not believe this. In fact, he's fairly sure their other sister has a whole week off, but is just refusing to do it. He's also sure that his parents could probably do it, if they wanted to – but his sister hasn't bothered to ask them. She's come to her little brother, because she can force him to do what she wants, simply by the virtue of being the older sibling.

But Wonshik is watching him with that expression on his face, the one that means he's going to get the whole speech about being nicer to his family again. Besides, he knows that Wonshik actually likes his nephew, and enjoys spending time with him.

For that reason – and that reason alone – he caves.

He sighs. “Fine. We'll take him.” He is aware he doesn't sound happy about it at all, and he feels slightly guilty that Jimin has to be passed from relative to relative – but really? Why does it always get dumped on _him_? This is his one day off this week, because he – unlike his sister – he works in retail, and doesn't get days off before Christmas. Oh no.

“Thank you, thank you! I owe you, I really do,” his sister says gratefully. He just grunts in response. He knows the minute he asks for anything, his sister will have completely forgotten this and will accuse him of avoiding his family like the plague – which he does. But really, can anyone blame him?

He watches, arms crossed as she bends down to pepper the child's face with kisses, apologising over and over. It is a little too reminiscent of his own childhood – only he had to watch his parents taking his sisters home, and leaving him behind, as they always did.

“It's just one day,” Wonshik murmurs, resting his arms on his shoulders. Hongbin leans into him. “And it is Christmas, after all.”

Hongbin doesn't trust himself to speak, so he just nods, stuffing his hands in his pockets. This was really not what he'd planned on doing today – he'd actually had a long-standing gaming date with Chanshik set up, but no. Instead, he has to take his five year old nephew to see Santa, in the height of the Christmas crowds.

His sister really fucking owes him.

***

Jimin is a quiet child, with big eyes and a thoughtful expression. Wonshik actually thinks he looks (and acts) a lot like his uncle – but every time he mentions that, Hongbin glares at him, so he tends to keep that to himself. He is perfectly happy to hold both of their hands, and trot through the heaving Christmas crowds.

Hongbin is beginning to think he is a pod person. No child can be this...placid. Not in his experience, anyway.

Wonshik squats down to Jimin's level, smiling gently. Jimin has always been more comfortable in his presence, despite the fact he's not actually related to him. “What do you want to do first, Jiminnie?” He asks, ruffling the child's hair. “Do you want to eat, or do you want to go see Santa right away!”

Jimin considers for a minute. It is a difficult choice; he knows if they go to eat first, he will get to eat whatever he likes, because his uncles do not stick to his mother's healthy diet – but the allure of Santa is too great. “Santa!” He beams.

Wonshik chuckles in response. “Have you got your list all ready?”

Jimin nods furiously. “I wrote it with mummy last night.” Wonshik and Hongbin share an amused look. They both know what that means: Jimin sat there suggesting ridiculous things like spaceships, while his mother said “I don't think that's _quite_ possible. What about...”

“Well, then,” Wonshik hoists the child into the air. Jimin flails his legs, shrieking in delight. “Let's go!”

Hongbin trails behind, feeling a little like an interloper in his own family.

***

The queue for Santa's grotto is long and cold, with underpaid teenagers dressed as elves collecting ticket fees. Hongbin wonders if he is going to be reimbursed for the astronomical price it costs to see Santa this close to Christmas, but he hands over the money anyway. He's not that much of a Grinch – it's not Jimin's fault both his parents work too much to take him out.

Wonshik has gone into full uncle-mode now, holding Jimin on his hip, and having him point out all the characters in the nativity scene. He's just asking him if he's going to be in his school's nativity play, when Jimin's lip wobbles.

He nods, burying his face against Wonshik's shoulder. Wonshik stares at Hongbin in confusion, and Hongbin unfolds his arms. “What's wrong, Jimin?” He says softly, trying to sound as sympathetic as he can.

“Mummy didn't come,” he mumbles, face still smushed against Wonshik's chest.

“She didn't come to see you in the play?” Hongbin asks, feeling supremely awkward. Jimin nods again. “Well, I'm sure she wanted to!”

Wonshik pats the little boy's back, looking stricken. Hongbin feels a surge of indignation. First, she misses her own child's play – then she can't even take him to see Father Christmas? He might not have much to room to talk, seeing as he avoids children wherever possible – but it still doesn't seem right.

Thankfully, the line suddenly shoots forward, and Jimin is distracted by all the model reindeer and the huge, shining Christmas tree. Before they know it, it's Jimin's turn, and Wonshik gently sets him down so that he can run to the kindly old man dressed as Santa.

They stand awkwardly in the corner, and Wonshik squeezes his hand. “If you take a photo of him, I'll sit in _your_ lap later,” he whispers in his ear, grinning.

  
Hongbin chokes. “My god, that was bad, Wonshik.”

Wonshik shoves his phone in his hand. “What, you don't want me to ride you like a reindeer?” He asks innocently.

Hongbin's mouth drops open. “Somehow that was even worse. Please stop.” He reluctantly takes the phone, and turns it on its side. Jimin is talking animatedly, waving his hands excitedly, and in every shot, he looks like a typical happy five year old. He wonders if his sister will even appreciate this – if she even has time to sit down and look at photos of her own son.

It's as if his family are doomed to repeat their mistakes.

***

Jimin comes out, clutching a wrapped gift to his chest and babbling on and on about Santa. Hongbin finds himself nodding along, inserting an excited gasp at regular intervals. Wonshik watches them, smiling – and then comes to a stop at a gated enclosure.

“Look, Jimin,” he says, grinning mischievously. Jimin turns to him curiously, still clutching his present tightly. “It says they have _real_ reindeer. Do you want to go see?”

Jimin's eyes are huge, and he nods excitedly. “Yes! Please,” he adds hurriedly, because if he forgets his manners he might not get to touch the fluffy reindeer.

Hongbin glares at Wonshik. They did not agree to this. They agreed to take the child to see Santa, feed him, and then hand him back. No one said anything about petting zoos.

Wonshik gives him a sunny smile in response. “I'll make it up to you later,” he murmurs as he brushes past, Jimin already having sprinted to the nearest animal.

“You already promised to do that!” Hongbin calls, but Wonshik is not listening, already helping Jimin pet a grumpy looking reindeer.

He rolls his eyes, and strides after them. Wonshik grins at him, his phone already out. “Stand next to him! Come on, get closer – ” Reluctantly, Hongbin edges closer.

When Jimin suddenly throws his arms around him, exclaiming, “Uncle Hongbin!” he jumps in shock. Wonshik looks like he is torn between pissing himself with laughter, and cooing at the sight.

The cooing wins out, as he snaps a series of photos, and makes a variety of noises Hongbin never wants to hear come out of his mouth again.

How does he get himself into these situations?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write domestic Rabin in my head when stuck at work. We've been playing endless Christmas songs. This happened. ._. I hope someone enjoys it!
> 
> Thanks to B for reading half of these, and telling me they were cute. LOOK. I DIDN'T DESTROY THEM. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?
> 
> I also take requests, if anyone has any! :3

“Don't worry,” Wonshik says soothingly into the receiver. “I'm not going to let you starve over Christmas, there's just no way. I'll send you some money, okay?” He mouths _one minute_ at Hongbin, who nods from the doorway. “No, Jiwon it's fine. I'm doing it right now, okay?” He opens up his laptop, and Hongbin represses a sigh.

This always seems to happen whenever they're getting ready to go out. Jiwon has a habit of calling her big brother at the most inopportune moment, and as soon as he sees who's calling, Wonshik answers immediately.

It's not that he doesn't like Jiwon. He does. She's a lot of fun, and really sweet – it's just she depends on Wonshik for everything, especially financially, and sometimes, he wishes she'd stop. It's not fair to Wonshik, because he will always say yes to everything she asks, especially when he can accommodate her requests.

“There,” Wonshik says, “it's done, okay. That should see you through.” Hongbin can hear Jiwon protesting that it's too much in the background – and it probably is. Unfortunately, she'll probably still get through it; she seems to have the worst luck. “No, Jiwon, it's fine. I love you, okay? And I'll see you soon. We'll come up to get you for Christmas.” Jiwon says something indistinct, and Wonshik nods to himself. “Okay. I've got to go now, Hongbin's waiting. Yes,” he smiles, and turns to Hongbin. “She says hi and sorry for ruining our date.”

Hongbin smiles back. “It's fine. She hasn't ruined it. We're still on time.” Just about.

“Okay, on the count of three,” Wonshik says into the phone, laughing. “One...two...three. Bye!” Finally, he puts the phone down.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The club is claustrophobic, with strobe lights and the bass reverberating around the dance floor. It's packed, this close to Christmas; it seems as if everyone is having their office party tonight. Hongbin would have made his excuses, and gone home if he'd been allowed to – but they are wise to his tricks, now. They know he's lying when he says he and Wonshik have plans on the exact same date as the Christmas party.

He should have called a cab, or, better yet, Wonshik, to pick him up, but before he knew it Sanghyuk had forced him into the taxi with them. Fucking Sanghyuk. After everything he's done for him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Sanghyuk asks, smirking. Hongbin wants to punch him.

“You are sleeping on the streets tonight,” Hongbin vows. “I'm not letting you back in my house.”

Sanghyuk snorts delightedly. Little shit. “Oh, please, Hongbin. You know Wonshik will just let me back in as soon as I start crying.”

This, unfortunately, is true. Wonshik's heart is too soft to hold out against crying, even if it is fake. “I'll distract him,” Hongbin tells him, already mentally going through the many ways he has of 'persuading' Wonshik to do what he wants. “I have ways.”

Sanghyuk pulls a face. “Yes. I know,” he deadpans, shuddering theatrically. He turns back to the bar. The bartender is an attractive young woman, and he smiles (or, rather, leers) at her. She rolls her eyes. “Four shots of tequila, please.”

Hongbin groans. “ _Why_ are you doing shots?” It's barely ten-thirty. It is too early for shots.

“Because MD is frowned upon, okay?” Sanghyuk rolls his eyes.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sanghyuk is humming merrily on his way to the kitchen, when he pauses, blinks, then blinks again. The kitchen floor is a _mess_ , covered in dried sugar and god knows what else. Hongbin is on his hands and knees, scrubbing vigorously.

How the hell did _this_ happen? He doesn't think he's ever seen their kitchen so filthy.

“What happened here?” He asks curiously.

Hongbin shoots him a dirty look. “I think you know what happened, Sanghyuk,” he says curtly, “seeing as it was your fault.”

Sanghyuk's mouth drops open in shock. How can Hongbin just accuse him so casually? Especially when – for once – it _wasn't_ his fault?

“Don't deny it,” Hongbin says scornfully, seeing the look on his face. He sits back on his haunches, wiping off his forehead with the back of his hand. “Wonshik saw you.”

It is then that Sanghyuk notices Wonshik sat on the countertop, eating a bag of crisps and looking studiously innocent. His eyes narrow. Something is fishy here. Why would Wonshik lie about it being him, unless – of course. It was _him_.

But why would he need to say it was Sanghyuk? Hongbin will forgive Wonshik anything, if he does the puppydog face. This is very suspicious.

Hongbin scoffs when he refuses to answer, and rolling his eyes, goes back to scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain. Sanghyuk watches as Wonshik's gaze immediately follows Hongbin's ass, as it sticks up in the air.

Well. Well, well, well – this is a turn for the books. Wonshik has deliberately created a mess that requires Hongbin to get down on his knees and scrub, purely for his voyeuristic delight! Sanghyuk is faintly nauseated; it sounds like something you'd see in one of those weird, 1950's pin-up comics.

He coughs. “Wonshik, can I borrow you for a moment?”

Wonshik looks up in surprise, his expression dazed. Sanghyuk feels even grosser, if that were possible. “Why?” He asks.

“I just...have a question.” Sanghyuk walks out of the kitchen, knowing that Wonshik will follow. He always does.

As soon as they are out of earshot, he rounds on him. “You set me up!” He whispers furiously. “You made a mess, and involved me in your weird, domestic fantasies!” He gags. “I feel violated,” he moans.

Wonshik rolls his eyes. “Oh, please. We all know you've got up to worse. So what if I like to watch my boyfriend's ass,” he says, with a furtive look on his face. “It's a nice ass.”

Sanghyuk supposes it is, if you like that sort of thing. He doesn't. “That's _your_ mess,” he points out. “You should be cleaning it, not Hongbin!”

“Yeah...but Hongbin does a much better job,” Wonshik says reasonably, “and he looks so good doing it.”

“You're a sick man,” Sanghyuk tells him. “I bet you do this regularly, don't you? Spill something and sit there, getting your rocks off, as your poor boyfriend _slaves_ for you.”

Wonshik looks at him in horror. “It's not like that! I do just as many chores as he does – I just really like watching his ass, okay!” He says defensively. “It's not a crime! He's my boyfriend!”

Sanghyuk is really enjoying this. “Does he know you do this?”

“...no.” Wonshik looks guilty. “And he will never know, okay?”

“So you intentionally torture your anxiety-prone boyfriend?” Sanghyuk asks conversationally. “Because this could count as torture. If you look at it a certain way.”

Wonshik looks even guiltier. “Stop it.”

“No, I mean, think about it – he cleans because he can't stand things being dirty. So when you _deliberately_ make a mess, you're _deliberately_ making him anxious.” Sanghyuk smirks.

Wonshik pales. _Ha_ , Sanghyuk thinks smugly. That's what you get for implicating him in a crime he did not commit.

***

Sanghyuk hoists himself onto the kitchen counter with his bounty – a whole tub of chocolates, all for him, courtesy of Secret Santa. Fuck sharing. He's going to eat every one of these himself, except for the ones he doesn't like – those he will leave for Hongbin and Wonshik.

Hongbin looks up from the paperwork he is going through at the kitchen table. “You could eat those in the living room,” he says, without looking up. “But I suppose that would defeat the object of trying to make me jealous.”

Sanghyuk smiles serenely at him. “Are you?”

Hongbin snorts. “Not really.” He looks at the top cupboard in satisfaction. “I have my own.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sanghyuk stuffs a truffle in his mouth, thinking for a moment. He promised Wonshik that he wouldn't bring it up – but he's so _curious_. Surely Hongbin's not stupid enough to miss the fact that Wonshik has a fetish for watching him clean? “Wonshik hasn't left you any messes to clean up?” He asks casually, through a mouthful of chocolate.

“Hmm?” Hongbin says absentmindedly. He looks up, and his gaze clears. “Oh, you're talking about yesterday. No, not today.” He gives a sardonic little smile. “But I'm sure he will soon.”

Sanghyuk is so outraged, he almost chokes on his chocolate. “You _knew_!” He swallows, his throat burning. “And you still let me take the blame!”

Hongbin shrugs, smirking. “It was more fun that way.” He rests his arm on the back of his chair. “I don't want Wonshik to know I know.”

“Doesn't it weird you out?” Sanghyuk asks grumpily, still smarting from the betrayal.

“Not really,” Hongbin says. “It's better than him trying to clean it up himself. I'd rather he left it to me.”

Sanghyuk stares at him incredulously. “Your relationship is _weird_ ,” he mutters.

Hongbin gives him a droll look. “Yes, Sanghyuk. Because you've got so much room to talk.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sanghyuk asks defensively.

"Well, you know,” Hongbin shifts uncomfortably, suddenly aware he may have gone too far. Sanghyuk looks – and acts – like he's fine, but he's not, underneath. He's just very good at hiding it.

“No, I don't know,” Sanghyuk says pointedly. “Would you like to explain?”

“Look, I'm sorry – ” Hongbin starts, but Sanghyuk interrupts.

“I don't think you have much room to talk, either. I might not know a lot about relationships, but I _do_ know it's better if you're actually gay when you're planning to marry another man.”

Hongbin sets his pen down, his expression alert and watchful. “We're not married,” he says carefully.

Sanghyuk sighs, already regretting the words. He might be a bit of a dick sometimes, but he tries not to stray too far into the asshole category. “I'm sorry. I just – I saw your internet history, that time you let me borrow your laptop? I know you're planning to propose.”

Hongbin gnaws on his lip worriedly. “How did you figure it out?”

“Well,” Sanghyuk says, “the ring websites were a bit of a giveaway.” Hongbin chuckles nervously.

“I guess you're right.”

“I thought you didn't want to get married?” Sanghyuk asks, unable to stop himself. He knows he's prying – and he knows he really should stay out of it, especially when they're being nice enough to let him stay, rent free, but he can't help the interest. He's never quite understood their relationship, especially when Hongbin's not really gay, and Wonshik quite clearly is.

Hongbin shrugs. “Things change.” He picks up his pen again, and Sanghyuk knows that he is closing off. “And besides,” he says, smiling faintly. “Wonshik proposed the first time. I figured it was only fair I do it this time.”

“Yeah – except you _know_ he'll say yes,” Sanghyuk points out, “and he didn't.”

“I know I'm lucky,” Hongbin murmurs, as turns back to his papers. Sanghyuk knows he's dismissed.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chanshik opens the door after several insistent rings of the bell, bleary-eyed and grumbling. “You owe me for this,” he yawns. “I hope you know that.” His eyes are slits, but he beckons Hongbin in all the same. “I don't get all the secrecy.”

“I do know that,” Hongbin promises, “and I just want this Christmas to be special, that's all.” He looks away. He knows Chanshik at least suspects that he is getting closer and closer to actually proposing to Wonshik – but he doesn't want to talk about it.

It was difficult enough admitting it to Sanghyuk.

Chanshik yawns again. “So you're sure about it, then?” He asks slyly. “It's not too late to go back now. Dogs are a big commitment,” he grins.

Hongbin rolls his eyes. “So is a kid, but you and Jinyoung seem to be doing fine on that score.”

Chanshik's expression softens. “It's going really well. She's settling in even better than we hoped.”

“I'm really glad,” Hongbin says, and he means it. Children might not be on the cards for him, but it is nice to see Chanshik so happy. He's been good to him over the years, and he deserves it. “But can you just hand over the dog, so I can get back into bed with my boyfriend and make him really, really happy?”

“What, so he can make you really, _really_ happy in return?” Chanshik grins. “Don't think I don't know what you're doing.”

Hongbin shrugs. “You'd do the same for Jinyoung,” he says, as Chanshik trudges to the utility room attached to their kitchen. “In fact, you've done similar, even more nauseating things for him.”

“This is weirdly romantic for you,” Chanshik agrees, as he pushes the door open. “There she is,” he says, indicating the tiny pug panting contentedly in the corner. “She's been pretty good. Barks sometimes, but nothing unmanageable. She loves fuss, too. Jinhee's got very attached,” he laughs. “Jinyoung's already promising her a dog for next Christmas.” He shrugs. “But we'll see.”

“You were hoping I'd back out, and let you keep her, weren't you?” Hongbin says shrewdly.

Chanshik looks furtive. “Maybe. But you did leave her with me for three days. I was bound to get attached!” He protests.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hongbin rolls his eyes, and crouches down to let the dog sniff his hand. She does, still panting happily, and licks his hand enthusiastically. “Ready to come home?” He asks her, and she rolls over for him to pet her belly.

“I think that's a yes,” Chanshik laughs. “The carrier's over there,” he nods towards the plastic crate in the corner. “I don't know how good she'll be at going in it.”

Hongbin picks the dog up gently. “She was pretty good when I picked her up from the shelter, so hopefully she won't mind another journey. It should be her last for a good, long while. I doubt Wonshik's going to let her out of his sight,” he says wryly.

Chanshik opens the cage, and places the blanket she has been sleeping on inside. Together, they slide her in. She whimpers for just a moment, until Hongbin sticks his fingers in to reassure her he's still there. She licks them gratefully.

“Thanks, Chanshik,” he says gratefully, as he stands up. “I really do owe you.” He gives him a one-armed hug. “Merry Christmas – I'll see you in a couple of days.”

Chanshik hugs him back. “It was nothing, really. Have a good one, okay? I'll see you online soon, I'm sure.” He gives a roguish grin.

***

When he slides back into bed, Wonshik rolls over to face him, blinking blearily. “Hey,” he croaks. “What are you doing up so early?”

Hongbin kisses him in response, wrapping his arms around him. He's still shivering from the cold outside, but Wonshik is warm and inviting. “Merry Christmas,” he murmurs against his lips.

Wonshik smiles, still drowsy. “Now, that's a nice way to wake up.”

“Yeah,” Hongbin chuckles, “I know.”

Wonshik laughs with him, slowly rubbing his hands up and down his biceps. “Merry Christmas to you, too. But really, what the hell are you doing up so early?”

Hongbin hides his grin. “No reason,” he says in as casual a tone as he can muster. “I just woke up, but we can go back to bed if you want. Or...” He leaves it hanging in the air.

“Or?” Wonshik asks, eyes gleaming.

“We could do something...else,” Hongbin suggests.

***

“Did you _have_ to have sex at eight in the fucking morning?” Sanghyuk says in greeting as they enter the kitchen. “I was _trying_ to have a lie in. It wouldn't have killed you to wait a couple of hours,” he gripes.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Sanghyuk.” Wonshik takes two bowls from the cupboard. “It's nice to know we have such an appreciative houseguest.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

He takes a deep breath, his eyes shut. Wonshik squeezes his hand. “It's only a couple of hours,” he says softly. “It's not that hard.”

Hongbin cracks an eye open. “It's going to feel longer than a couple of hours.”

“God,” Sanghyuk huffs from behind them, struggling with the heavy bags of presents. “You're so dramatic. They're just your family. Most people _like_ going home.”

Hongbin narrows his eyes at him, but does not say anything. Sanghyuk knows a little of history, but not all of it – he's only ever really told Wonshik about just how dysfunctional his family is. To Sanghyuk, Hongbin's family is just a little quirky, and his childhood at the monastery an amusing anecdote.

Sanghyuk does not understand the loneliness, the intense feelings of abandonment and the crushing sense of disappointmenthe has around his family. There is disappointment on both sides, he knows; his family think he should put more effort into spending time with him. He thinks they should just leave him alone.

He's always felt as if his parents expected something...more from him, as if growing up around monks, he would have acquired something of their divinity. But he was only ever an ordinary boy, who grew up into an ordinary man.

And then there's Wonshik. They like him – it's hard _not_ to love Wonshik – but they don't understand their relationship, and they don't really try to. It's as if they see Wonshik as a placeholder, a childish ploy for attention that he will – eventually – grow out of.

But none of this will matter to Sanghyuk, so he simply shrugs, and knocks on the door.

***

His mother answers the door with a smile. It falters a little when she sees Sanghyuk standing behind them, looking awkward. “Who's this?” She asks, attempting to sound cheerful.

“Um, he's a friend of ours. His family are away for Christmas, and he's staying with us, so we brought him along. I did text,” he mumbles. Wonshik nods along with him.

“Oh, right,” his mother says. “Well, you're very welcome,” she tells Sanghyuk.

His family – Buddhist as they are – don't really celebrate Christmas, but they still expect him over every Christmas. It's part of what makes coming over so awkward; there is always a sense of – wrongness about it, as it's all a sham.

They put out some food, do the present thing for the kids, and then sit and have stilted conversation for a few hours. Hongbin usually spends the time counting down the hours until they can go to Wonshik's family.

It is a very different atmosphere. There, Christmas is a time to eat an enormous amount of food, laugh, and be with family. He doesn't feel on edge: he fits in. He's one of the family, there. Strange how when he's with his actual blood relatives, he feels like an interloper.

His mother is giving him a strange look, so he forces himself to stay in the present. “Is everyone here?”

“Oh yes,” his mother nods. “Both your sisters are here.”

“Right,” he says, and they step into the house. He can feel Sanghyuk's curious gaze burning into his back. He knows his family's dynamic is...off. He doesn't need to talk about it.

Almost as soon as they walk in, he is assaulted by a tiny little person in a dinosaur onesie. Jimin clings to his legs and beams up at him. “Uncle Hongbin! Uncle Shikkie!” He stares at Sanghyuk in confusion. “Who are you?”

Sanghyuk snorts. “I'm Sanghyuk. I'm a friend of your uncles.”

“Oh.” He gives him another uneasy look, but, being only four, his attention is easily distracted. “Did you bring me a present?” He asks eagerly.

“We did,” Hongbin ruffles his hair, feeling extremely awkward. He is not used to such an enthusiastic welcome.

Jimin detaches himself from his legs, still grinning cheekily at him, and Wonshik crouches down to smile at him. “Excited for your present?” He asks. Jimin nods so hard, he looks like a bobble head. Wonshik laughs. “Have you been a good boy?”

“The best!” Jimin declares, with no modesty whatsoever. Hongbin is charmed despite himself.

“I think we should ask mummy that, shouldn't we?” Wonshik teases, in a mock-serious voice. He looks up at his sister, who is watching them with that odd, thoughtful look she gets around Wonshik.

“Well,” she says, placing a hand against her chin as she pretends to think. “I suppose you have. Though you didn't go to bed very early yesterday, did you?”

“I had to wait for Santa,” Jimin gives her a weird look, as if she's completely crazy. “I couldn't sleep early.”

“Did you catch him?” Wonshik gasps, widening his eyes. “I've never seen Santa myself,” he adds, conversationally. Hongbin laughs, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“No,” Jimin frowns. “But I'll catch him next time!”

“Ah,” Wonshik reaches into the bag for his present, “well, here's a gift to tide you over until then.”

Jimin's eyes light up as he takes the large box, and as Wonshik helps him tear the wrapping paper, his sister folds his arms. “You know, he's really good with kids. He'd – ”

Hongbin groans. “Do not finish that sentence,” he warns her. “I'm not having this conversation.”

“Why not?” His sister – as always – ignores his pleas. “He really would make a good dad. Jimin loves him.”

“Well, that just shows he's got good taste,” Hongbin mutters.

His sister rolls her eyes. “Have you ever talked about kids?”

“Yes,” he says shortly. “And I'm not ready. I don't think I ever will be.”

“No one's ever ready for kids,” his sister scoffs. “Do you think I was ready for Jimin?”

Hongbin just looks at her, a million sentences running through his mind. He rejects all of them. It would be cruel to say that no, he never thought she was ready for him – and he's not sure she is now, if he's honest. “I don't want kids,” he repeats.

“Then what _do_ you want?” His sister asks, a little exasperated.

He shrugs. He knows that she doesn't really understand that he is happy with what he has, that he doesn't see the need for a progression in his relationship, when it's already pretty great as it is. When Wonshik looks up at him, still helping Jimin, he smiles.

All he really wants is Wonshik, but that would be far too embarrassing to say out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

He finds Hongbin talking to Jinyoung, nodding seriously about something. As soon as he sees him, though, his face breaks into a smile. “Hey,” he says, immediately wrapping an arm around his waist. “I wondered where you'd got to.”

“They're about to start counting down,” Wonshik tells them. “So I thought I'd get everyone gathered.”

Jinyoung gives him a knowing look. “You thought you'd find Hongbin so you could snog the life out of him, is what you mean.”

Wonshik shrugs, and Hongbin gives an embarrassed laugh. “You're going to do the exact same thing with Chanshik.”

“Fair enough,” Jinyoung smirks. “I am.”

Wonshik slides both arms around Hongbin's waist, and in that moment, it is as if they are completely alone. He forgets that Jinyoung is standing just behind them, that Sanghyuk is dancing rather lewdly with a girl he barely knows in the corner: all he can see is Hongbin grinning at him.

He can't quite remember being so happy. “Ready for a whole new year?” He asks.

Hongbin nods. “I think so. I bet it'll be an even better year than this one.”

Wonshik laughs, almost drunk on happiness (and maybe the punch he has steadily been consuming since 7:00 this evening). “I know it will be,” he says confidently.

The chanting starts, and Hongbin mouths the numbers: _ten, nine, eight, seven…_ Wonshik leans in. “One,” Hongbin murmurs against his mouth, and the kiss, when it comes, is feather-light.

The noise fades into the background; dimly, Hongbin is aware of people cheering in the background, of the clinking of glasses and laughter, but all he can feel is Wonshik's mouth against his, the way he is pressing into him.

He doesn't think that he can be happier than he is right now – but he's willing to try.


End file.
